Mariage
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: Petite fic dans laquelle Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy se retrouvent les témoins de deux jeunes mariés...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody !

Je poste une fic que j'avais déjà écrit y a longtemps (un an jpense bien…) je l'ai déjà postée sur un autre site, et je me décide enfin à la mettre ici. Alors alors… il n'y a que 3 chapitres pour l'instant, donc, il me faudra assez de temps pour poster, une fois le chapitre 3 en ligne. (J'espère que vous avez compris ce que je viens de dire, j'ai pas l'esprit très clair --´)

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKRowilng !

**Résumé** : Que se passe-t-il lorsque Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy sont les témoins des mariés ?

**Petite** **note** : bon.. Je suis pas extrêmement fière de cette fic, c'était l'une de mes premières et je la trouve pas très réussie, en plus, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche, c'est ho-rri-ble ! J'espère que l'inspiration me reviendra Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Ah oui…dernière petite chose : on ne se moque pas de la belle sonnerie de téléphone mdr

* * *

**MARIAGE **

Chapitre 1

Dring… dring… dring… !

Hermione décrocha.

_-_ Allô ? dit_-_elle.

_-_ Allô ! Hermione ? répondit la deuxième voix. C'est Lizz !

_-_ Oh, Lizz, ça va bien ?

_-_ Oui oui très bien ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

_-_ Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? Tu es enceinte ?

_-_ Non non ! Mais ça sera pour bientôt !

_-_ Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ma Lizzie !

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je vais me marier !

_-_ Oh, Lizzie, j'suis trop contente pour toi ! Toutes mes félicitations !

_-_ Merci beaucoup, Mione ! Et j'ai une petite proposition pour toi.

_-_ Tout ce que tu voudras ! dit Hermione

_-_ J'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin !

_-_ Oh, oui, avec joie, Lizz ! répondit Hermione. Ça me ferait très plaisir !

_-_ Ok, merci beaucoup Herm' !

_-_ Et quand donc te maries_-_tu ? questionna Hermione.

_-_ Dans deux semaines !

_-_ Si vite ? Tu as de la chance que je ne travaille pas pendant les grandes vacances !

_-_ Oui, mais je le savais déjà, tu me l'avais dit !

_-_ Ah, oui ! Et bien tu peux compter sur moi !

_-_ Ok ! Et encore une question : tu viens seule ou accompagnée ?

_-_ Euh… (Elle venait de rompre avec Harry), je viendrai seule.

_-_ Très bien ! Je t'enverrai l'adresse du château et tu viendras passer le week_-_end qui précédera le mariage, ainsi on pourra parler et faire les magasins pour les derniers préparatifs.

_-_ Parfait ! A très bientôt Lizzie !

_-_ Oui, bye Mione !

Hermione sauta de joie, une fois le téléphone raccroché. Ça, c'était une excellente nouvelle !  
Elizabeth McQueen, plus connue sous le nom de Lizz était sa meilleure amie (moldue) depuis l'enfance. Elles avaient été toutes les deux à la même école en primaire, elles s'étaient vues à chaque grandes vacances, et même maintenant, alors qu'elles avaient 23 ans, elles se téléphonaient régulièrement.

Hermione était tellement contente que son amie allait se marier ! Elle avait vu son futur mari plusieurs fois et elle le trouvait très sympathique. Il s'appelait Tomas O'Connors et avait, lui aussi, 23 ans. Il était plutôt mignon, et il était fait pour Lizz.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Hermione descendait de l'avion, qu'elle venait de prendre pour rejoindre son amie, la future mariée. Elle allait passer le week_-_end, comme prévu, au Sud de la France, dans un château loué pour le mariage.

Bien sûr, Lizz l'avait prévenu de prendre suffisamment de vêtements, de tout genre, parce qu'il y aurait bien sûr des fêtes, soirées… et beaucoup de monde.

Elle prit ses bagages à l'accueil et vit que sa meilleure amie l'attendait, en compagnie de son futur mari.

_-_ Hermione ! Houhou, Hermione ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Lizz ! Comme j'suis contente de te revoir ! Tu es ravissante !

_-_ Merci, toi aussi ! Salut Tomas ! Tu vas bien ?

_-_ Oui oui très bien, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait plus vu ! dit_-_il.

_-_ Avec le travail, je n'ai pas trop de temps à moi ! s'excusa Hermione.

_-_ Mais, ce n'est pas grave, on va rattraper le temps perdu ! dit précipitamment Lizz.

_-_ Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! dit Hermione.

Le trajet jusqu'au château se passa dans une bonne animation. Les deux jeunes femmes se racontant tout – sans exception – de ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, c'est à dire, un bail.

Après plus ou moins vingt minutes de trajet, la voiture s'arrêta devant un portail : l'entrée du château. La voiture franchit la grille, laissant voir le château dans toute sa splendeur.

Hermione resta bouchebée.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand (à part Poudlard, bien sûr !). Ce château était tout simplement ma_-_gni_-_fi_-_que ! Suffisamment grand pour contenir trois cent ou quatre cent personnes, vu de l'extérieur, alors, qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore visité !

_-_ Voilà ta nouvelle demeure pour un week_-_end, Mione ! Et même plus si tu décides de rester encore un peu !

_-_ Waw ! dit_-_elle simplement. C'est trop beau ici !

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas ! Et maintenant, place à la visite ! Quelqu'un a déjà monté tes affaires, mais je vais quand même te faire visiter moi_-_même !

_-_ Sans problème !

Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux (Tomas était partit voir d'autres invités) et commencèrent la visite, qui promettait d'être longue, mais passionnante.

_-_ Et tu invites combien de personnes, comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

_-_ Eh bien, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui passe tout le week_-_end ici. En fait, uniquement la famille et les amis proches !

_-_ Ah, d'accord. Et bien, ça promet d'être la fête !

_-_ Et tu trouveras sûrement un beau jeune homme à ton goût, Mione !

_-_ Sûrement !

_-_ Surtout que les copains de Tomas sont très bien !

_-_ Ah oui ? dit elle d'un ton intéressé.

_-_ Bien sûr ! répondit Lizz. Bon, voilà ta chambre ! Dans l'aile ouest, la partie des invités !

_-_ Très bien !

_-_ Tu viens en bas dans une heure ? Rassemblement général des invités !

_-_ Ok !

Après un clin d'œil, Lizz quitta Hermione.

Celle_-_ci entra enfin dans sa chambre…  
Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise. Ce n'était pas une simple chambre, mais plutôt une suite… très luxueuse… digne d'un château.

Dès qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle s'était retrouvée dans un petit salon, avec des canapés confortables, une télé, un lecteur dvd, et un balcon.  
Ensuite, dans le fond du salon, il y avait une porte, qui donnait sur une chambre avec un superbe lit pour deux personnes. Et une dernière porte donnant sur une salle de bain de luxe, avec une baignoire suffisamment grande pour trois personnes, une grande douche, et un w.c., tout ça avec une grande baie vitrée, orientée vers le jardin du château où on pouvait voir une magnifique piscine.

Hermione prit un bon bain, pour se détendre, ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

Comme les invités étaient attendus dans moins de dix minutes, elle se dépêcha d'enfiler une jolie robe pourpre à fine bretelle, qui lui allait à merveille. Elle chaussa ses chaussures : des simples sandales noires à hauts talons. Une touche de parfum, la voilà fin prête pour ce repas d'invités.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

Hermione avait fait connaissance avec plusieurs personnes, pratiquement toutes de son âge, à quelques années près. Le repas c'était très bien passé, il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance… 

Hermione allait aller boire un verre avec trois ou quatre personnes, quand quelqu'un l'appela. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Lizz.

_-_ Ah, Herm', je te cherchais !

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jolie brune.

_-_ Encore une petite réunion !

_-_ Ah très bien, et c'est pourquoi cette fois_-_ci ? demanda encore Hermione.

_-_ Les deux témoins !

_-_ Tiens, c'est vrai que le témoin de Tomas n'était pas là au repas ?

_-_ Il vient d'arriver ! Et je peux te dire qu'il est très bien… tout à fait pour toi !

_-_ Lizz, tu sais bien que je suis avec Harry.

_-_ Bien sûr que non, Herm', tu n'est plus avec Harry !

_-_ Oui, mais…

_-_ Bon, viens avec moi et cesse de discuter de ton ex ! Il est pas mal, j'avoue, mais Drago est encore mieux, même dix f…

Hermione stoppa net.

_-_ Répète un peu ça… demanda Hermione.

_-_ Il est dix fois mieux!

_-_ Non, avant !

_-_ Drago est mieux que ton ex !

Hermione la regarda droit dans les yeux…  
Elle espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait.

Finalement Hermione demanda :

_-_ Drago… Malfoy ?

_-_ Oui, c'est lui ! Tu le connais ?

_-_ Et bien, oui. On a été à la même école et tout…

_-_ Mais c'est super !

_-_ Ecoute_-_moi, ce n'est pas super ! Je ne l'apprécie pas très fort…

_-_ Oh allez Mione, il est tellement sexy…

_-_ Oh ! dit Hermione. Moi je te dis qu'il est pourri de l'intérieur !

_-_ Bon, on verra bien ! Regarde il est là_-_bas, avec Tom.

_-_ Ouais…

Lizz suivie d'Hermione, vint dire bonjour à Drago.  
Dès que Malfoy vit Hermione, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise…  
Il faut dire qu'Hermione était différente de ceux qui l'avaient connu à Poudlard…  
Là, c'était une jeune femme assez jolie.

Mais, malgré ça, il l'avait reconnue…

_-_ Waw Granger ! T'as fait peau neuve !

_-_ Malfoy…

Elle le détailla rapidement…

Un pantalon noir (de smoking) et une chemise blanche. Son visage… parlons_-_en ! Qu'il était beau… bien sur, à Poudlard, il était déjà le play_-_boy (avec Harry)… il portait des lunettes de soleil…! Bref, il avait la classe…

Bien sur, lui aussi la détaillait… avec un regard appréciateur… !

_-_ Donc, reprit Lizz. On pensait que ça serait bien que les deux témoins fassent un petit discours avant le mariage, ou après, comme vous voulez ! Qu'en pensez_-_vous ?

_-_ Ok ! dit Hermione, tandis que Malfoy acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Parfait ! dit Tomas.

_-_ Bon, on vous laisse, on va faire un petit tour en amoureux ! s'exclama Lizz, non sans un petit clin d'œil appuyé en direction d'Hermione…

_

* * *

Walaaaaaaa ! Z'en avez penser quoi ? Laissez une petite review sivoupléééé ;-) _

_Allez, bisous et bonne semaine à vous !_

_Flo. _


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! 12 pour un premier chapitre, c'est super !

**Le Saut de l'Ange**: mdrrr nan j'ai pas regardé Taxi sous titré en flammand lol et merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**Titia** : ah ça le nombre de reviews, tu les vois pas tout de suite, pcq je venais juste de poster ! C'est surment pour ça ! Voili la suite ;-) bizou

**Rebecca-Black**: merciiiiiii :p

**Poupoux** : rrah va s'en passer des choses entre eux !

**Nanie** : tu le sauras dans ce chap ! et merci !

**Jamesie-cass** : coucou ! ça fait longtemps que j'ai plu eu de review de toi ! Tu m'as mankééé lol et pour la description de drago, j'ai un peu triché sur celle de Lex, dans smallville ! mdr, allez bizoooo et GSPR que la suite te plaira !

**Zillah666** : coucou ! J'm bien ton pseudoo ! lol voilààà the suite, gspr qu'elle te plaira ! bizou !

**Cricri **: merci ! la voila, la suite !

**Une fan du couple Dray Mione**: merci merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Nieves** : merci ! la voilàààààà ! mdr

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

- Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi aussi, j'y vais ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester près de Malfoy, alors qu'elle pouvait facilement l'éviter…  
Et puis, elle devait aller prendre un verre avec les personnes avec qui elle avait sympathisé quelques heures auparavant.

Elle partit en direction du petit groupe de jeunes gens qui l'attendait et ils partirent hors des limites du château.

_Point de vue de Drago Malfoy_

Il venait d'aller faire un tour dans le parc du château et, le crépuscule commençant à faire son apparition, il décida de rentrer. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait beaucoup de bien…Il s'apprêta à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la partie ouest du château, là où était sa chambre, lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix provenant du hall d'entrée.

Il y avait environs quatre personnes – dont Granger – et sans aucuns doutes, ces personnes étaient saoules. Ce qui étonna grandement Drago… Granger n'était du genre à se bourrer la gueule !

Enfin bon, les gens qui accompagnaient Granger la quittèrent pour aller selon lui, prendre encore un verre laissant Granger, seule à elle-même, pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Un seul coup d'œil vers elle, et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas en état de marcher…

Dans un élan de pitié pour cette sang-de-bourbe, il décida de redescendre les escaliers et de l'aider à monter les marches…

Il arriva à sa hauteur et mit son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et le souleva.

- J'n'ai pas besoin d'aide Malfoy ! Lâche-moi !

- C'est ça ! Tu sais même pas marcher droit ! Mais bon, si tu préfères que je te lâche, sans problème !

- Ouais, barre-toi, Malfoy ! lança Hermione.

Elle continua son chemin, passant devant lui, la tête haute. Elle monta les escaliers, lui, il la suivait, essayant de ne pas trop rire de sa façon de marcher et de se la jouer à la Mademoiselle- je-n'ai-pas-besoin-d'aide-et-surtout-pas-de-toi !

Mais, bien vite, Hermione dut s'avouer vaincue…

Elle venait de se casser – royalement – la figure…

Malfoy se précipita pour la relever et lui lancer d'une voix sarcastique :

- Alors, Granger ? Toujours pas besoin d'aide ?

- …

- Alors, laisse-moi faire, ok ?

Comme si elle était un poids plume, il le souleva très facilement et l'emmena…

Il ne savait où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune femme, mais voilà que celle-ci tombe endormie dans ses bras…

Que fallait-il faire ?

La réveiller ?

L'emmener dans sa chambre ? (Celle de Malfoy).

Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution…

Il l'installa sur son lit et examina sa cheville qui n'était pas en très bon état, sûrement qu'elle se l'était foulée ou simplement tordue ? Pas étonnant, avec des chaussures comme les siennes !

Il prit sa baguette magique et regarda dans un livre de soins l'incantation qu'il devait faire pour guérir la cheville de la jeune femme.

Puis, il fit sortir des bandages (toujours de sa baguette !) et enfin, il la mit sous les couvertures, pour qu'elle puisse dormir plus tranquillement.

Point de vue de Hermione Granger  


Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin dans le grand lit de sa chambre, enfin, sa chambre pour le séjour dans ce magnifique château…

Elle s'étira quelques instants et sortit du lit. D'un tour d'horizon, elle vit toute la pagaille qui régnait dans la chambre ; elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait déjà dérangée toute la chambre ! Enfin bon, c'est pas grave, se dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du fond, à savoir la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle enleva sa robe.

Tiens, encore quelque chose de bizarre ! Elle avait dormi avec ses habits !

N'y prêtant pas attention, elle se déshabilla, pour prendre une bonne douche.

- Wow, Granger ! C'est pas que la vue me gêne, mais je préférerais que tu viennes dans le bain avec moi, plutôt que t'isoler dans la douche ! dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna tout de suite et fit face à Malfoy.

- Toi ! Ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- La même chose que toi, voyons ! répondit-il d'un air plus qu'amusé. Alors, tu viens ?

- Certainement pas ! Dégage d'ici !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis dans ma salle de bain après tout !

- Dans ta salle de bain ? Mais alors… ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas que tu as dormi dans ma chambre ? Non, bien sûr !

- Mais, pourquoi j'aurais dormi dans ta chambre ?

- T'étais morte bourrée hier soir, alors je t'ai ramenée ici et je t'ai soignée ta cheville.

- Ma cheville ?

- Ben oui, regarde !

Effectivement, sa cheville était couverte de bandage.

- Alors, Granger, tu viens ?

Hermione prit conscience de sa situation, à savoir, qu'elle, ELLE, était nue devant son pire ennemi. ELLE ETAIT COMPLETEMENT **NUE** !

Une demi seconde plus tard, elle avait remis sa robe et lui avait crié :

- JAMAIS, t'es dégueulasse, Malfoy. Sale pervers !

Et elle était partie le plus vite possible, sous les rires de Malfoy.

Elle prit enfin la direction de sa chambre, qui, remarqua-t-elle, était juste à côté de celle de Malfoy.

Non, mais, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?

D'accord, elle ne savait pas qu'il était là, mais quand même, il aurait pu la prévenir que LUI, était déjà là ! Non, il préférait profiter de tout… pff quel imbécile celui-là !

Puis, quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, un petit mot était affiché sur la télé :

« Je ne sais pas où t'as passé la nuit, (j'espère avec le joli petit blondinet), mais dépêche-toi à prendre une douche et enfile ton bikini, je viens te chercher pour aller à la piscine. Lizz »

Hermione rougit à l'allusion de son amie comme quoi elle aurait passé la nuit chez LUI…  
Néanmoins, elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche, cette fois, dans SA salle de bain !

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la douche, enroula un essuie autour d'elle et partit dans le salon, là où se trouvait la garde-robe…

Un jeune homme, blond, les yeux bleus et un sourire sur ses lèvres, se tenait là, sur son canapé.

- Quoi encore ? demanda d'un ton sec Hermione. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Wow, tu es d'une beauté rare, Granger ! Chaque fois que je te vois, tu n'es pas très habillée, c'est tout mon plaisir ! dit-il.

- Ah ah ah très drôôôôllleee Malfoy ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois-ci ? À part bien sûr le fait de ma voir en petite tenue ?

- Il faut qu'on fasse le discours pour le mariage.

- Je sais bien ça, mais pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai pas encore déjeuné !

- C'est pas bon pour ta ligne ! lança Malfoy.

- Non mais, pour qui tu te prends ?

- Pour un Malfoy…

- Et puis d'abord, j'ai d'autres projets pour cette après-midi.

- Ooooohhhhh, Granger s'est trouvé un bouche-trou pour remplacer Le Potter !

- T'es trop con Malfoy. Et puis ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

- C'est sur quelle doit être passionnante !

- Plus que la tienne en tout cas !

- Ça tu ne le sais pas non plus, Granger !

- Je préfère ne jamais le savoir !

- Ça pourrait t'effrayer…

- Mais oui c'est ça !

- Donc, je te demandais, reprit-il, quand pourrions-nous faire ce discours ?

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Je comptais aller à la piscine cette après-midi.

- Ouaip, je viens avec toi !

- Quoi ?

- Je viens avec toi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ta présence m'est indispensable, voyons !

- C'est ça, fous-toi des gens !

- Je vais à la piscine parce qu'il fait chaud, parce que il y a pleins de jolis filles à draguer et parce qu'il faut bien que j'exhibe mon corps de rêve…

- Oh je vois… dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Elles vont être déçues toutes ces jeunes filles.

- N'importe quoi !

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si tu veux venir avec moi à la piscine, t'as intérêt à te dépêcher, je pars dans cinq minutes !

- Ok, j'arrive.

* * *

_Wallaaaaa c'est fini pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Dites-moi toutttt mdr_


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Voici le 3° chapitre, GSPR qu'il vous plaira ;-)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :

**karine.snake**, **Shadowgirl92666**, **RoXyBiDoU**, **Le Saut de l'Ange**, **Rebecca**-**Black**, **Enora** **BLACK**, **yolela**, **Mimille**, **ElavielTini** _(oui, écrivons à JKR !_), **Une fan du couple Dray Mione**, **LunDer**, **johanna**, **loli**, **Zillah666**, **Creme de moshi** _(hihihi dsl je sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chap, il est tjs pas écrit TT, à pluche sur le forum),_ **Pauapu**

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

Hermione devait se rendre dans la chambre de Malfoy parce que de 1) le mariage avait lieu dans deux jours et que de 2) le discours n'était toujours pas fait. La cause ?

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Hermione, suivie de Malfoy, s'était rendue à la piscine comme lui avait proposé Liz par l'intermédiaire d'un petit mot. _

_Mais…Liz avait sans doute eu mieux à faire car elle n'était pas là. A partir de ce moment là, Malfoy avait décidé que (puisqu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours de la piscine et du jardin) Hermione serait son « objet sexuel » de la journée_

_Hélas…Miss Granger n'était PAS du tout comme ça. Elle avait poussé violement Malfoy à la flotte et s'en était allée. _

_Depuis, cinq jours s'étaient succédés et elle avait vainement espéré de ne plus avoir à faire à ce sale petit macho de première qui se croyait irrésistible. Allez savoir pourquoi une fille différente se pavanait chaque jour à son bras ! _

_Fin du flash back

* * *

_

Mais, voilà, en ce jour certainement PAS béni, elle se voyait contrainte à frapper à la porte de son ennemi de toujours, le dénommé Drago Malfoy, arrogant de première. Que Dieu la préserve !

A peine eut-elle frappé à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur…lui, bien évidemment ! Mais, apparemment, ses habits à lui, manquaient à l'appel.

« Va t'habiller Malfoy. J'attends ici », lui dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

« Mais, bien sûr, Granger… »

Il n'avait qu'un essuie autour de sa taille. Il l'avait fait exprès ! Pour sûr ! Lui et ses idées perverses.

Plus jamais de mariage ! PLUS JAMAIS ! Et surtout plus de discours. PLUS JAMAIS !

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de retour de sa salle de bain _un peu plus_ habillé. Hermione n'en fit pas une affaire et se décida à entrer dans la suite qui était pareille à la sienne.

Elle s'installa à la petite table et ouvrit le bloc de note qu'elle avait apporté.

« Répartissons-nous la tâche. » dit-elle de sa chère voix de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Ok… Tu bosses et pendant ce temps, je commande une pizza. » répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'humour ne manquait pas, dites donc !

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui, ma chère ? »

« ASSIS. »

Chez elle aussi, l'humour faisait rage…

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

Hermione avait mis les pieds dans la suite de Malfoy vers dix-neuf heures. Après maintes sautes d'humeur de la part du témoin de la mariée, Malfoy avait finalement accepté de travailler sur le discours.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux allongés sur la table, s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Le charme Malfoy avait encore frappé.

Etrangement, Hermione n'avait fait aucun effort pour repousser ses _envies_.

Bon sang ! Drago Malfoy (ou plutôt les rumeurs !) n'avait pas menti sur sa réputation de dieu du s…

_TOC TOC TOC_

« Merde… » souffla Malfoy, à bout de souffle.

Hermione se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à se montrer en public avec son pire ennemi. Si ?

La conversation lui parvenait jusque dans la salle de bain, où elle s'était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

C'était Tom. Il venait certainement le chercher pour parler d'un sujet quelconque.

Drago dit qu'il le rejoindra dans une minute, il devait d'abord prendre ses chaussures.

Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, Hermione sursaute et manque de peu de tomber dans la baignoire. Elle pousse un juron.

« Chuuut ! » lui dit-il.

Elle fait une sorte de grimace primitive –histoire de montrer son mécontentement. Il lui plaque sa main sur la bouche et lance un 'c'est rien' à Tom qui lui demandait ce qu'il fichait.

« Rendez-vous ce soir, 22 heures dans la chambre des mariés. Ils ne seront pas là. » lui dit-il, avant de lui voler un baiser.

Pas le temps de riposter qu'il est déjà parti.

_« Ah ! C'est beau la vie ! »_ S'exclame-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

**

* * *

**

**S.s.S**

**

* * *

**

Hermione fit tourner dans le plus grand silence la clinche de la chambre de Lizz et Tom. Non mais quelle idée de donner rendez-vous ici ? C'est la chambre des mariés !

Néanmoins, elle entra dans la plus luxueuse suite qu'elle n'ait jamais vue ! Elle étouffa une exclamation de joie en découvrant combien tout était beau et romantique. Ils en avaient de la chance !

Elle se surprit à se mettre à leur place. Oui, ça devait être certainement leur plus belle semaine… Quoique la nuit de noce ne serait…

« Humm… »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy, son amant de la soirée.

« Ah ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas Gr…Hermione ! »

« Comme tu vois je suis là… »

« Vise un peu le jacuzzi… » dit-il. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a de la place pour… »

* * *

**S.s.S**

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit des futurs mariés en pleine _action_. La situation aurait pu être tout à fait normale (quoique un Serpentard et une Gryffondor parfaitement ennemis faisant l'amour dans un château moldu était à la limite du risible…) 

Mais la situation ne s'arrêta pas là. En l'espace d'une seconde, un bruit de clé dans la serrure leur rappela où ils étaient. Et par la même occasion…Qui allaient rentrer.

« Je propose qu'on aille illico dans la penderie ». suggéra Hermione, prise d'un soudain fou rire vu la situation fort embarrassante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Fonce ! » dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Au même instant où la porte de la suite s'ouvrit, Hermione venait de refermer la porte de la mini penderie sur eux.

« Ho non…Pitié pas ça… » gémit Hermione en voyant que les deux jeunes futurs mariés s'étalaient sur leur lit et…

« Chuut… »

C'était sans compter les petits trous qui étaient dessinés horizontalement sur les deux portes du placard et les bruits…

« Y a pas moyen de partir d'ici ? » chuchota Hermione.

« Nan. Mais on peut toujours continuer ce qu'on avait commencé… »

_« Ici_ ? »

« Pourquoi pas…L'idée me tente… Mais, la question est ; sauras-tu le faire en silence ? Mmmh ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fila un coup de coude dans le bas du ventre. Il n'arrêtait donc jamais !

* * *

Walaaaa ! Prochain chapitre dans……une éternité ! Lol nan je ne sais pas encore, j'ai une dizaines de fics en cours d'écriture, deux qui ne sont pas encore publiées alors voilà, le plus tôt possible, jvous le garanti ! Bizoux à tousss !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Vacances ensoleillées ? **_Bon okay… Pardon ! Je m'excuse pour tout ce retard… Je n'ose même pas regarder depuis quand date le chapitre précédent… EXCUSEZ-MOI, mille pardons…_

**Je vais me rattraper avec un chapitre très bien **_enfin je l'espère !_** Vous avez le droit de trouver l'histoire accélérée et tout ce que vous voudrez, mais j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir… **

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai été soufflée là ! MERCI :D et normalement j'ai répondu à tous.**

**Je vous rappelle que Hermione et Drago sont les témoins des mariés (moldus) et qu'ils ont passé plusieurs jours dans l'hôtel. **

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 

« Merde. Merde. Merde ; merde et re-merde ! »

Elle poussa un juron plus fort que les dix précédents ; ce qui sembla alarmé _quelqu'un._

« Il m'a semblé entendre jurer. Rassure-moi Hermione, t'es malade ? » demande Malfoy, qui venait de transplaner dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Il avait un étrange sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Toi ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé », précisa-t-elle, pointant son nez dans sa direction. « Et puis merde quoi ! C'est pas ton style de venir me voir toutes les deux minutes pour… enfin, je n'… tu v… oh puis merde ! Je dois me préparer pour la cérémonie, je te prierai de me laisser m'apprêter, Malfoy, nom d'un chaudron ! »

« Oh là ; tu sembles fort agitée, Hermione. J'avais d'ailleurs oublié que tu m'appelais par mon si doux nom de f… »

« La ferme, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

Elle allongea le pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. À ce stade, un bon bain bouillant d'huiles essentielles s'imposait à elle comme une nécessité. Cependant, cet abruti de blond parlait encore et encore. Il discutait à propos de leur soirée « très mouvementée » de la veille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait « dans sa tête trop complexe de Gryffondor ».

« Bien », dit-elle, se tournant vers lui. « Voilà ce qui se passe : je n'ai pas bougé de cet hôtel depuis une semaine, j'ai menti à ma meilleure amie tellement je suis gênée d'avoir couché avec toi, que je n'ai jamais su supporter et (il leva un sourcil interrogatif), bon OK, j'ai appris à te connaître un peu pendant cette semaine (il approuva cependant) ; la cérémonie est demain matin et je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre ; et ce ; à cause de _toi_. Tu m'as séquestré tous les jours de cette semaine ! »

« Stupide ! »

« Absolument pas, Malfoy ! Tu. M'énerves. »

« Je ne t'ai pas séquestré ! Par Salazard, tu étais … »

« Consentante, je sais merci ! Mais quand même, tu me rends fo… »

« Je te rends folle, Granger de cœur ? » s'exclama-t-il, extrêmement ravi. « Et si on allait prendre ce bon bain qui sent la violette ? mmmh ? »

Hermione l'embrassa furieusement avant de la jeter dehors, en criant « Non mais vraiment, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Au lieu de loucher dans mon décolleté ? ». Elle s'empara de sa baguette, qu'elle avait glissée dans sa grosse valise et jeta plusieurs sorts dans la pièce, notamment, un sort anti-transplanage et un autre pour que Malfoy ne puisse pénétrer par aucun moyen dans sa chambre d'hôtel. **« Pire qu'une gourgandine, celui-là ! »** cria-t-elle pour que Malfoy l'entende, tandis qu'il tambourinait à la porte en gémissant de plates _excuses_. Satisfaite, elle laissa tomber son essuie et entra dans le bain fumant.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas levé les sorts qu'elle avait lancé le matin même, et donc, Malfoy n'était pas venu l'embêter _dans_ sa chambre. Elle avait filé en ville avec toute une bande de filles –les copines de Lizz- pour s'acheter les derniers petits accessoires pour le jour J. bien sur, pour Hermione, il s'agissait de s'acheter tout. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore de robe, juste des chaussures.

D'abord scandalisées, les filles précieuses l'avaient parfaitement conseillées et quelques six heures plus tard, Hermione s'écroulait sur son lit, lâchant les milliers de paquets qu'elle avait du traîner toute la journée.

Plus en forme que jamais, Hermione descendit dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour le dernier repas avant le grand jour. Sa place –désignée d'avance- se trouvait à côté de Draco Malfoy, l'autre témoin. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et commença à parler chiffon avec la future jeune mariée ; tandis que l'ancien Serpentard lui faisait du pied.

Pour Draco, le reste de la soirée fut assez ennuyant et c'est pourquoi, une fois que le couple des futurs époux se fut éclipsé, lui-même se retira, non sans un clin d'œil appuyé à Hermione Granger ; se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose dans le monde des sorciers.

Elle le rattrapa dans un couloir proche de leurs chambres et lui dit :

« N'essaye pas de transplaner dans ma chambre ce soir, okay ? » tout en lui mettant la main aux fesses (« bah quoi, je répond à ses avances ! » se dit-elle).

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai lancé un sort, si tu veux tout savoir, et je ne compte pas le retirer cette nuit », dit-elle clairement.

« Oh ! dommage », fit-il, déçu. Puis il ajouta : « je peux toucher tes seins ? »

Hermione, plutôt Granger ces temps-ci, lui asséna une claque magistrale. Elle l'embrassa et il partit dans sa chambre en laissant sous entendre _« Agatha »_

Bon, ça va, je laisse la porte ouverte, reprit Hermione avant de disparaître.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

Les hommes ont toujours besoin d'à peine un dixième de temps que les femmes pour se faire beaux. Voilà pourquoi, dans son costume noir impeccable, il était là, appuyé négligemment contre le battant de la porte de la salle de bain. À la regarder. Les cheveux encore humides, elle soulignait ses yeux marron d'un trait noir.

« Tu sais combien de fois on a déjà couché ensemble ? »

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ça. Surtout qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était entré. Résultat ; sa concentration pour s'appliquer le léger coup de crayon fut mise à rude épreuve. Enfin non. Elle sursauta et elle s'enfonça le crayon de l'œil.

« Aïe ! Malfoy ! Mais quel **con** j'te jure ! »

Elle se tourna ; le fusiller du regard par miroir interposé n'avait vraiment pas d'effet sur lui.

« Mais aide-moi espèce de… Vite ! Ta baguette ! _Dragoooooooooo_ ! »

Un coup de baguette plus tard (grâce aux nombreux sorts qu'Hermione connaissait) tout fut arrangé. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain le temps de terminer sa toilette en paix, tout en jurant **« Plus jamais de mariage ».**

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

Hermione et Drago –oui, presqu'un couple désormais- déboulèrent dars-dars dans la petite pièce attenante à l'église, là précisément où ils devaient rejoindre les futurs mariés. Ils étaient les témoins et donc, ils devaient prendre les alliances.

« Hermione, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je te connaissais plus ponctuelle que ça ! » s'exclama Lizz.

« Laisse, chérie, tu vois bien que nos chers témoins étaient ensemble », répondit Tom.

« Oh ! J'aurais pas su dire mieux, vraiment, tu nous as bien démasqué là, Tom », dit simplement Hermione.

« Pfff n'importe quoi Tom », ajouta Drago en même temps qu'Hermione.

« Bon, allons-y alors ! » pouffa Tom.

_« Granger_… » fit Drago.

Il fit une petite révérence pour la laisser passer et n'hésita pas à lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses…

Selon Hermione, le mariage était magnifique et très émouvant. Lizz n'avait jamais été autant radieuse, son mari le lui rendait à merveille. C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard, avant d'entamer le succulent festin, les témoins prononcèrent le discours. La première partie, Hermione s'en occupa, racontant quelques anecdotes sur la jeunesse de la jolie mariée, photos –projetées sur le mur blanc- à l'appui. Drago prit en charge la seconde moitié du discours, à propos de Tom et de tout le bonheur qui attendait les jeunes mariés.

Lorsqu'ils se rassirent, tous applaudirent et ils passèrent au repas.

« C'est la fin de notre collaboration, Miss Granger ! » sifflota Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Que, quoi ? »

« Hé bien, on a fini le discours ! Quel soulagement, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il.

« Absolument », répondit-elle, déçue.

« Oh ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'on pourra collaborer autrement… »

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

La nuit de noces des jeunes mariés avait dû être extrêmement plaisante pour Lizz et Tom. Mais Hermione n'était pas mélancolique ; sa nuit avait été formidable, pour elle aussi. Franchement, se retrouver dans un hôtel moldu avec Drago Malfoy, hé bien, c'était un vrai luxe !

« Tu penses qu'on devrait se revoir ? » demanda Malfoy, le lendemain matin.

« Tu veux dire, se revoir ? »

« Hum oui Hermione, c'est ce que j'ai dit… » fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Hé bien, en tant que quoi devons-nous nous revoir exactement ? »

« En tant que le couple le plus bizarre que le monde sorcier ait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer ? »

« Hum non. »

« Quoi ? » objecta le blond platine.

« Hé bien, je suis désolée, vraiment, mais je ne me vois pas en couple avec toi. »

« Oh. »

« Je préfère de loin ton côté Serpentard-qui-vient-à-l'improviste. »

« Ah mais je vois où tu veux en venir Granger. Ce que tu aimes toi, c'est les parties de jambes en l'air ! Et pas de sentiments ? »

Hermione resta muette au moins 10 secondes. Puis elle se tourna lentement pour le regarder dans ses yeux d'acier.

« Si j'avais cru un jour entendre _ça_ de ta bouche ! »

« Entendre quoi ? »

**« Sentiments**. »

« Hum oui, comme quoi… »

« Hé bien, pourquoi pas se revoir dès que l'envie _m_'en prendra ? Je pourrai toujours transplaner dans ton bain ou … »

« Évidemment ! » dit-il, tout sourire. Puis, il ajouta : « Nan mais ça va pas ? Tu frappes à la porte et tu attends que je vienne ouvrir. C'est clair ? »

« Très. Si ça l'est pour toi aussi… » ajouta-t-elle.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

Il se faisait justement que la relation –absolument secrète- de Drago et Hermione se poursuivit dans le monde sorcier. Ils se voyaient souvent dans le Manoir Malfoy où ils eurent l'intention d'explorer les nombreuses pièces. Et cela, dès que l'envie leur en prenait.

Un bout de temps passa ainsi. Jusqu'au jour où.

Drago devait partir en voyage durant deux semaines, pour affaires. Après de longs adieux, Hermione rentra dans son minuscule appartement londonien où elle se lamenta d'être si accro à cet ex-Serpentard.

Néanmoins, elle trouva vite une occupation la première semaine. La deuxième, ce fut une autre histoire….

Pliée en deux, les cheveux plus hirsutes que jamais, un jogging gris et un t-shirt large, au dessus du WC, elle vomissait…

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

**Verdict :D**


End file.
